The Modern Plague Doctor
This is my first attempt at a creepypasta story. I don't know many cliches or what's good or bad in this community, but hey I'm trying. Please enjoy. Police know best Journal belonging to Clayton Smith NYPD Police Log 1 5/12/2001: To anyone who picks finds this journal, tell anyone you can about this knowladge. As of late there have been a weird string of deaths. And nothing simple either, not like a woman killing men because she got astronomacly jelous, or the 1993 Chucky Cheese murder. It was weirder than those. As of now we know that elder citizens are dieing one after the other. Log 2 5/13/2001: I asked the chief if this is normal, he said if it had to do with the mortality rate there would be a worry there. But there was another force at play. All of this doesn't help that my wife is has cancer and is in the hospital. Log 3 5/17/2001: We've found out more information on what's going on. It seems that at crime seens there are bottles with unlabled contents in them. Usually this would be no problem, but the few we found were in homes where there were widowed sposes, even weirder. Log 4 5/21/2001: I went to visit my wife and talk to her for a bit, it was nice. But nice things always come to halt don't they. She told me a man in a flannel shirt and a long beak mask came a sold her a "cure all". She knew not to trust it but she kept it so we could run test on the mixture. It did look like it was half empty though. Log 5 6/1/2001 Good news, bad news. Good news is we found out that the tonic is a mixture simalar to plague doctor mixtures, not really ment to help, but hurt. But the bad news, my wife died from it. Apparently she took a little of it thinking it might help slighty, but she's gone now. this may be the last log for a bit... Log 6 2/3/2019 Well i'm back, and I've located a pattern of this thing. Sorry can't share details, but I'm face to face with him. Doctor doctor Doctor Martin Dew, your needed for surgery. This is so boring, why do i need to help people to live, sure it pays, but it's no fun, mabey i'll line this patient with poison. Then i quit my job, use plague doctor practices, a help people be even closer, The clash You've got no where to run Martin! Just come here slowly, or i'll be forced to shoot! Clayton, why be so rash, Beth would want you to be with her right? Shut the HELL up! why do you do this any way!? What do you gain from it!? It's not what i gain, it's what i can give. given families and loved ones to live toghether as fast as possible, by any means neccesary. Death is less pain than a Life of pain, I just help to ease the pain. So what do you say, you want to join Beth? Again sorry if this is bad, but if you made it this far, then I'm happy. If need be tell me any way i can make the story better. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll